Vending machines are a well-known means for providing products to consumers without the need for a large physical storefront, significant retail space or constant presence of sales personnel. Vending machines can be located to maximize convenience for the consumer and directly managed on a periodic basis to check inventory, deposits, and general condition of the machine.
Electronic vending machines have been developed that are capable of using paper currency, coins or credit cards to process payments. Vending machines capable of transmitting information required for sales estimates to a central computer system are known, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,394.
Consumers are accustomed to purchasing various food items, beverages and other consumables in vending machines. These consumable items are generally purchased individually from vending machines. Though less common, personal care items, usually individual unit sizes, are also available in vending machines. The option to purchase personal and/or health care products in other than individual packets would be a benefit to consumer.
Many individuals participate in health plans or programs that cover at least some of the cost of over-the-counter healthcare products. For example, health savings accounts or flexible saving accounts are offered in many plans/programs. Employees or their employer contribute sums of money towards such accounts, which can then be used for approved purposes. In many cases, a permitted purpose is to cover deductibles, co-payments or purchases of defined healthcare products that are not otherwise covered by the plan or program. A vending machine that would permit a consumer to record a purchase with a central computer containing information about their healthcare account, either in real time or at a future time, would be beneficial.